Polymeric materials have been used as sealants to fill in cracks, crevices or gaps in various useful structures. These polymeric materials prevent water, dirt or other contaminants from passing through such cracks, crevices or gaps. Such prior art sealants, after a period of time, allow water to enter the structure that is to be protected. Furthermore, prior sealants bond to structural materials such as metal and wood, making them less usable where non-permanent solutions are required. For example, using the prior sealants to fill around a door or window upon notice of a possible flood will help reduce water seepage, but after the flood subsides, such sealants are very difficult to remove from the doors, windows, etc.
There is a continuing need for a long lasting sealant that will continue to seal cracks, crevices or gaps in structures from water intrusion that is removable.